Sugar Rush
by LoveFaithInspiration
Summary: Song Fic for Fi and Clu. Fi comes back and Clu has a cold... You'll just have to read it!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own So Weird, but I wish I owned Jack... A total  
different story. I also do not own the song Sugar Rush. It belongs to A*teens.  
Enjoy the story!!  
Black Panther  
  
  
" It's good to be back." Fi said.  
" It's great to have you back." Molly said.  
" The tour just wasn't the same without you, sis." Jack said.  
Fi hugged her family.  
" Everyone else wanted to come, but Clu has a bad cold, so they stayed   
with him." Jack said. " You know how Clu gets when he's sick."  
" Yeah, your basic cry baby." Fi laughed.  
  
" Fi, I missed you." Carey said, hugging Fi.  
" Get it yourself." Annie said, coming into the room. " Fi!" They   
hugged. " Clu's a baby."  
" I know. I'm gonna go see him." Fi walked to Clu's room. " Hey, Clu.   
Did you miss me?"  
" Fi!" Clu got up and hugged her. " Yeah, I did."  
Fi blushed.  
" I hear you've been giving everyone a hard time since you're   
sick..." Fi said.  
" Me?" Clu asked innocently.  
  
I get a high whenever you´re around   
Sweeping from my head to my toes   
I gotta get my feet back on the ground   
  
" Ok, I have something here they may make you feel better." Fi told   
Clu.  
" What?" Clu asked, coughing.  
" Chocolate chip cookies and chocolate milk with extra chocolate."   
Fi smiled.  
" Homemade?" Clu asked.  
" Hot from the oven." Fi answered.  
" Gimme." Clu said.  
Fi handed him the food.  
" Mmmm, this is good." Clu said. " Did you make these?"  
" Yep." Fi answered. She blushed. " For you."  
  
cuz you make me go out of my way   
crossing the line making my say what I have in mind   
  
" So?" Annie asked.  
" So what?" Fi asked.  
" So how long have you liked Clu?" Annie asked.  
" What!?" Fi asked.  
" How long have you liked Clu?" Annie repeated.  
" I have no clue what you're talking about." Fi said, blushing.  
" Really?" Annie asked. " Then why are you blushing?"  
" What's with the third degree?" Fi asked.  
" You're changing the subject." Annie observed. " Sure sign of a   
crush."  
" No, a sign of... um, annoyance?" Fi mumbled.  
" Sure, How long?" Annie asked.  
" Since I moved to Seattle." Fi answered.  
" Well that explains everything." Annie said.  
" What do you mean?" Fi asked.  
" I mean the cookies and chocolate milk, the whole nurse act   
basically." Annie said, painting her fingernails.  
" Yeah that and the fact that everyone else has given up on him.."   
Fi started.  
" Actually, we think he's not sick anymore and just decided to milk   
this for all it's worth."Annie said.  
" Oh really?" Fi asked.  
" Yep."  
" Well, then I'll just have to teach him a lesson."  
  
You make me so excited   
And I don´t wanna fight it   
I start to blush   
You are my Suger Rush   
Ain´t nothing better baby   
Is it for real or maybe?   
I start to blush   
You are my Suger Rush   
  
" I smell chinese food." Clu said.  
" Oh, we ordered out for dinner." Fi said.  
" Oh, give me." Clu said.  
" No! This is mine." Fi said. " But here, I made you chicken soup,   
since you're sick."  
" But.." Clu whined.  
" I'll eat with you, if you want." Fi said.  
" Yeah, sure." Clu said. " What are you eating?"  
" Your favorite." Fi said, taking a bite. " And it's really good."  
" Oh, can I have some?"  
" No, you're sick." Fi said." How's the soup?"  
" Just great." Clu said.  
" Hey, I made that!" Fi said.  
" Really?" Clu asked.  
" From a can." Fi answered.  
" That doesn't really count." Clu observed. " One bite?"  
" No."  
" A fortune cookie?"  
" Uh, no." Fi answered. " But you can read a fortune if you want."  
" Ok." Fi handed him a cookie. " What's it say?"  
" True love will find you. Yours?" Clu blushed, slightly.  
" Secrets will be revealed." Fi said. " I hope not."  
" You hiding something?" Clu asked.  
" No, are you?"  
" Never." Clu lied.  
  
I got a sweet and fine taste for you   
It might me too obvious but   
I can´t help my self from what I do   
  
" So how's operation teach Clu a lesson going?" Annie asked.  
" Pretty good." Fi said. " Last night I ate chinese food in front   
of him and made him eat chicken noodle soup.. from a can."  
" Ooh, that's almost cruel. But I like it." Annie said, laughing.  
" I also kinda phsyched him out by telling him my fortune cookie said   
Secrets Will Be Revealed.."  
" What did it really say?"  
" The same thing his said."  
" What?"  
" True love will find you."  
" Are you serious?"  
" Yes." Fi answered blushing.  
" You know I heard someplace that if two people get the same fortune,   
then they are destined to be together."  
" I doubt it, it's just a coincidence." Fi said.  
" This can't be the Fiona Phillips I know talking, you don't believe   
in coincidence."  
  
cuz you make me go out of my way   
crossing the line   
making my say what I have in mind   
  
" How you feeling?" Fi asked.  
" Not so good." Clu said.  
" Oh." Fi said. " I know a sure trick to make you feel better."  
" What's that?" Clu asked.  
" Dancing." Fi answered, putting her A*Teens cd in the cd player.  
" I thought that was for the bathroom." Clu said, shaking his head.   
" What song is this?"  
" It's called Sugar Rush, it's the best song on the cd." Fi said.  
" Oh." Clu said. " So how does dancing help?"  
" Oh you know, you haven't coughed or sneezed once. Almost like   
you're faking sick." Fi said dancing.  
" Huh, it's a miracle." Clu said.  
" You were faking?" Fi asked.  
" I really was sick for awhile.."  
" Why'd you pretend you were sick?"  
" Honestly?"  
" Honestly."  
" I kinda liked having you taking care of me.."  
  
You make me so excited   
And I don´t wanna fight it   
I start to blush   
You are my Suger Rush   
Ain´t nothing better baby   
Is it for real or maybe?   
I start to blush   
You are my Suger Rush   
  
" What do you mean?" Fi stopped dancing.  
" I mean, the cookies and soup and everything, it was nice of you to   
do all that and I liked it." Clu answered blushing.  
" Oh." Fi said, disappointed.  
" Ok, I was lying." Clu admitted.  
" What?" Fi asked.  
" The reason I pretended I was sick was because well basically that   
but more.." Clu started.  
" More?" Fi asked, smiling.  
" Yeah, I mean, I liked having you here with me all the time.."  
" No, you'd like it if Jennifer Anniston was with you all the time.."  
" Yeah, that'd be nice.."  
" Clu!"  
" Right where was I?"  
" You liked having me around.."  
" Oh right. The reason is... The reason is.."  
" Yeah?"  
  
Baby you´re my Suger Rush   
I get weak and talk too much   
You´re the sweetest thing I ever tasted   
Baby you´re my Suger Rush   
I get weak and talk too much  
  
" I, um, I.." Clu mumbled.  
" Clu?" Fi asked.  
" What?"  
" I think.." Fi started. " I think I'm in love with you.."  
Fi turned to leave the room, embarrassed.  
" Wait, don't go.." Clu said.  
" Why?"  
" Because I feel the same way." Clu said.  
" Really?" Fi asked, smiling. " You're not just playing some sick   
joke?"  
" Really." Clu said. " I love you, Fi. I always have and I always   
will."  
He leaned in to kiss Fi, but she turned her head and sneezed.  
" I think I caught your cold." Fi sneezed again.  
" Sorry." Clu said. " But I'll take care of you until you get   
better."  
  
The End!! 


End file.
